The Start of a Legend
by Kamon
Summary: This is a crossover between mainly Final Fantasy and Zelda w a few more games thrown in. R&R please.
1. Prologue

Well, well, this is my first fanfic on here, so I hope you people like it. It's a crossover between Final Fantasy and Zelda and many other games. Well here is chapter 1 of 21 so I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters mentioned except Kamon and Mia and Siegfried so please don't sue me. Anyways if I owned them, I wouldn't be posting them here would I?

Prologue

"There will be a child born to the royal heir and a wild adventurer. This child will be destined to fight the Prince of Fallen Angels. This child will banish the Prince to hades, but he will have suffered great loss."

-Siegfried's Prophecy

"Does this prophecy really refer to us?" asked Link with a distressed look upon his face.

"Do you happen to know of any other adventurers married to royal princesses? Well, I wish you luck with your kid," said Siegfried as he left.

"This worries me, Link," said a very concerned Zelda, "What did he mean by 'suffered great loss'?"

"I don't know, but I swear on my life that this prophecy will not come to pass," mumbled Link

One year later, news spread of the royal family being murdered in one great massacre by the Prince of Fallen Angels, Sephiroth. But in reality, the family was separated between dimensions. Link and Zelda had been sent to Blue Terra, Sephiroth's home dimension. Their son, Kamon, had been sent to medieval Japan.

Sephiroth, assuming he had done his job in stopping the prophecy, retreated into darkness, not to be seen again for four years.

Kamon had grown up in Kyoto, Japan. He had no knowledge of Hyrule or his mother and father. He was said to be the most unique child in the town. He took no interest in what the other children did, but in learning how to wield a sword in order to protect himself and the people of the town.

He was actually very scrawny to look at, but he had immense speed and skills. He had jet-black hair that flew in all directions, and signature pointed ears. His eyes were the most unique part about him, his left eye was green, and his right eye was blue, this was a mark left from the prophecy.

It is the day of Kamon's fifth birthday. We find him celebrating his birthday with his best friend, Mia.

"Well, happy birthday, Kamon," she said as she handed him his gift. His gift was a hand-knit sweater that Mia had made for him.

"Thank you," said Kamon as he tried on the sweater, "I could really use this during the winter."

Mia is the only person who respects Kamon. She is five inches shorter than Kamon and she stays that way for the rest of their lives. Her hair is a very light blue and her eyes are an intriguing silver. Mia has secret feelings for Kamon that she would never confess to him, or even herself. Mia didn't know why but she felt the same as Kamon, somehow excluded.

But little did they know it, fate would strike that night.

That night, rain was falling from the sky like a waterfall accompanied by the occasional clap of thunder. Kamon was cooped up in his room with nothing to do, but spend time with his father. _I wish Mia were here, _Kamon thought to himself, _she always knows what we can do at times like this._ Kamon's attention shifted quickly to the front door, which had received a series of knocks.

"Who is it?" Kamon's father called to the door.

No one answered. His father rose to his feet and picked up his sword. As his father opened the door, he met a tall man dressed in black leather, with long platinum colored hair. This man also carried a sword at his side. He had to duck under the doorway in order to get inside.

"I'm looking for a boy named Kamon," the man said with a voice so cold, it made the hair on Kamon's neck stand on end.

"I have not given you permission to enter my home," said Kamon's father preparing to draw his sword.

"And I will not tolerate disobedience," said the intruder, "I am looking for a child named Kamon, and I heard that you were offering him asylum."

"I am afraid that I have never heard of this child, please leave my home," said Kamon's father, sternly.

"You lie," said the intruder as he drew his sword and stabbed Kamon's father, "you will now meet the punishment for disobedience."

The intruder threw the limp form of Kamon's father out of the way and began to search the house. Kamon, afraid for his life, grabbed his wooden sword, rain tunic, and his hand-knit sweater, and fled from the house through his window. The intruder caught a glimpse of Kamon's fleeting form and began to chase after him.

"You have disobeyed me, Kamon," said the intruder as he chased after Kamon. Kamon thought that the intruder's voice was issuing from the surrounding darkness. Kamon stood rooted to one spot, paralyzed with fear. A flash of lightning illuminated the intruder's shadow, with his sword raised

"You know what the punishment for disobedience is," said the intruder, "just remember my name after your death, it is Sephiroth."

The sword began to fall with another flash of lightning, but instead of colliding with Kamon, it collided with something else that gave off a sharp metallic ring. A flash of lightning revealed a man wearing a green tunic was protecting Kamon.

"We meet again," Sephiroth said to the man in green, "I will kill you this time, Edgemaster."

"Not if I kill you first," said the Edgemaster.

Sephiroth and the Edgemaster fought violently as a woman approached Kamon.

"I think it would be best if you came with me," said the woman, "my name is Zelda."

Kamon followed the woman named Zelda to a safe haven, but not after catching a fleeting glimpse of the fight. The Edgemaster's blade seemed to be made of an organic material, yet it still made a metallic sound. Kamon was confused as to why someone would want to kill him, but he was sure to remember this, or so he thought.

"I will take Soul Edge from you after I kill you, Edgemaster," said Sephiroth as he revealed two large, black-feathered wings.

"I won't let this sword fall into evil hands," said the Edgemaster, "because it is my duty as Link, the Hero of Time, to banish this sword back to the darkness that it came from!"

Link charged at Sephiroth and dealt him a devastating blow. Sephiroth lay on the ground, clutching his left shoulder, his left wing was laying on the ground.

"You are no longer the Prince of Fallen Angels you are just Sephiroth," Link said as he sheathed his Soul Edge.

"No . . . I am now the One-Winged Angel!" said Sephiroth as he rose to his feet, sword in hand ready to strike Link. Link drew his sword and shield as Sephiroth's katana hit, the Soul Edge shattered instantly, revealing the Sword of Evil's Bane.

"I have my sword back," said Link, as his left hand showed a glowing triangle, "you will not survive this night!"

With this sentence finished, Link brought his sword slicing down Sephiroth's chest.

"Heh, heh . . . I guess you are the 'Hero' they talk about, eh? But I will be back to kill you, and your son won't be there to see it," said Sephiroth as he retreated into darkness, a piece of the Soul Edge in his hand. Link wiped the blood from his sword and went to find Kamon and Zelda. Link was overjoyed at the fact that Zelda and Kamon were unscathed.

"Who are you and where did you learn to fight like that?" asked a still frightened Kamon.

"I'll tell you later," said Link, "but right now don't think you should remember tonight's events."

Link placed his left hand on Kamon's head. The glowing triangle appeared on Kamon's right hand instead of Link's left hand.

"You should get some sleep now," said Link.

Kamon fell into a deep sleep, never to remember that night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dawn

Kamon awoke early this morning. He yawned loudly and stretched. Link and Zelda were nowhere to be found, so he got dressed and went outside.

It was a bright and cheery day, perfect for relaxing. Kamon was about to fall to the ground when he heard someone shout, "Kamon!"

He fell down the hill and landed at Mia's feet.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Uhhhh . . . ." Kamon said, dazed," relaxing and enjoying the day?"

"Wrong answer!" Mia yelled, "I've been looking for you all morning! Link has asked us to go to another town to pick something up for him."

"What is it?" asked Kamon.

"I don't know! I'm not as nosy as you!" she yelled.

"Okay! Sorry . . . I'll try to stay out of my father's business."

"Good, now let's get going," she said, now in a happier mood, "Oh, Link told me to give this to you." She threw a small sword and shield at Kamon.

"He called it a watchamacallit sword and a thingamajig shield," she said.

"Their proper names are a Razor sword and Hylian shield!" Kamon said, annoyed.

"Whatever, let's get going already!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The City of Burmecia

"How far away is this city?" Kamon whined, "I'm starting to get blisters!"

"So? I'm getting blisters on my blisters," retorted Mia.

"So? I'm gett . . . . Ow!" Kamon yelled as an acorn pegged him.

"Who threw that!" Kamon yelled, infuriated.

As soon as Kamon finished his sentence, a boy with big yellow shoes and goofy hair dropped from the trees.

"I did!" he said, "The name's Sora. Sorry, but I had to get your attention somehow."

"Yeah, but you threw an acorn at me! You could have just jumped from the trees and told us your name, but no, you had to throw an acorn! That really hurt!"

"Quit whining, Kamon!" said Mia.

"So, ya wanna fight?" said Sora, eagerly.

"Sure! I could use the practice!" said Kamon.

"Well let's start!" said Sora reaching down to his side and pulling a blade, which resembled a key, out of thin air.

Kamon unsheathed his sword and took a fighting stance. Sora shouted, "Wind!" and was encircled by a magic barrier.

Kamon swung his sword at Sora's arm and felt a searing pain in his own.

"Ha!" laughed Sora, "Aeroga reflects all physical attacks."

Kamon put up his hand and yelled, "Silence!"

Instantly, Sora's barrier was destroyed and his magic sealed.

"What did you do?" Sora cried.

"I just sealed your magic, that's all," replied Kamon.

"That's cheap!" yelled Sora as he charged at Kamon. Kamon nimbly dodged the blow and tripped Sora.

"I give, see ya!" said Sora, suddenly disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" said Kamon, disappointed.

Over the horizon, Kamon and Mia could see Burmecia.

"We made it!" yelled Kamon and Mia.

They both ran toward the city, ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Shards of Soul Edge

"A package for Link? I've got that here somewhere. Now where did I put it?" said the shopkeeper.

"This could take forever," mumbled Kamon.

"Aha! That's where I put it!"

"The package?" said Kamon.

"No, my lunch box"

Kamon groaned and waited for hours before the shopkeeper found it.

"Here you go," said the shopkeeper, "now be careful, it says fra-gee-lay on it. Must be French."

"What is it?" asked Kamon and Mia looking at the shard of a broken sword.

"It's a part of Soul Edge," said Link grimly.

"A part of what?" said Kamon.

"Soul Edge, a demonic blade that corrupts the soul of the wielder, only those with the purest of heart can wield it safely. It's also known as a shapeshifter, and it's shapes are legendary, as are the fighters it's possessed."

Unfortunately I had to use this weapon for a short time, but I sealed it in the void that it came from. The pieces of the sword were scattered throughout the world, one piece ended up in Hyrule for safekeeping. I have fear that the shards are coming together to recall the demonic blade," Link finished solemnly.

"Gather your things," said Link, "We're heading to the Hero's Trial."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hero's Trial

"What is the Hero's Trial exactly?" Kamon asked Link.

"I'm glad you asked, Kamon. It is a treacherous labyrinth filled with traps, snares, and enemies. You must go through the dungeon and conquer it to prove to me that you are strong enough to come with me on my final journey," Link finished.

"You're coming with me, aren't you?" Kamon begged.

"No, it's something you must accomplish by yourself."

"Great, at least Zelda taught me some new magic . . " Kamon trailed on.

"I'm glad you mentioned that, Kamon, because there is a magic seal on the dungeon that cancels out all magic used," said Link, matter-of-factly.

"Well, Mia couldn't make it through then," said Kamon.

"I resent that!" yelled Mia as she ran up behind Kamon, "I only use magic for healing purposes! I'm not like you, who blows up everything in his path!"

"Where'd she come from!" asked a startled Kamon.

"Oh, I had her come along. For your protection that is," said Link.

Kamon went on a yelling fit the rest of the way.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Out of the Pan and Into the Oven

Kamon yelled in agony as he was thrown against the wall by a huge creature clad in red armor and wielding an ax. Kamon slowly rose to his feet and started to hack away at the creature.

_This has to be at least the twelfth one. How many more are there?_ Kamon thought to himself.

The creature finally gave in to Kamon's fierce blows and collapsed on the floor.

Kamon's breathing was labored. Mia rushed to help him, but Kamon had already passed out from fatigue. Mia pulled out some herbs and tended to his wounds.

"About time you woke up," whispered Mia, "I was about to give up."

"Thanks," said Kamon stiffly, "what happened?"

"You just needed some rest, that's all," said Mia quietly.

They both continued down the labyrinth until they reached the final room.

"You finally reached me, eh?" said a booming voice from the shadows.

Kamon's heart stopped as he saw a huge man step out of the shadows, wielding a large axe-like weapon.

"I am known as Astaroth, slayer of Heroes!" he yelled, "If you wish to leave this dungeon, you will have to kill me!"

All Kamon replied with was, "Don't let your guard down."

Astaroth swung his axe at Kamon. Kamon predicted that he could only swing the axe up and down or right to left, but this was not the case. Kamon quickly dodged the axe but found himself pinned against the wall, crushed by Astaroth's weight.

"I thought you might have put up more of a fight, but I was wrong," said a disappointed Astaroth.

Suddenly Mia ran and attacked Astaroth with an electrified rod. Astaroth quickly turned to attack Mia.

"Kamon! Now is your chance, hit him with all you've got! The magic seal is gone," said Mia as she distracted Astaroth.

Kamon nodded and sheathed his sword. He started to cannel all of his energy into one spell, held up his hands and shouted, "Ultima!"

Astaroth was immediately engulfed by a dark abyss and pummeled with a barrage of magical attacks, followed by a huge explosion.

Astaroth lay on the ground, weakened considerably, "Finish me now!"

"No," said Kamon, "I don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary." Kamon and Mia were finally able to leave the cave, together they were known as true Heroes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Athens

As Kamon, Mia, Link, and Zelda arrived in Athens, they were greeted by a host of different races. All of the people they met seemed friendly, especially two women.

"The people here are nice," said Mia.

"Yes, but watch your backs for thieves and assassins everywhere," muttered Link.

"I thought I might find you here!" someone yelled from the crowd.

A young, blonde haired girl came running up to Link.

"I knew you would be coming here for the Soul Games!" she said.

"Link," said Zelda firmly, "who is she?"

"Don't worry," she said as she grabbed Link's arm, "I didn't like him that much. By the way, my name is Cassandra."

"You can stay with us," mentioned another blonde haired girl approaching Zelda, "We have plenty of room."

"Who is _she_!" said Zelda, aggravated.

"I apologize for my rudeness," she said bowing respectively, "My name is Sophitia. Link and I are acquaintances from our travels. Cassandra here is my little sister, she can be blunt sometimes."

That night when Link, Zelda, Kamon, Mia, and Sophitia's family were eating, Link and company were given a full explanation of the Soul Games.

Apparently it was a tournament designed for someone to obtain the Soul Edge and receive their hearts desire, whether it be peace or destruction. If someone with a pure soul could obtain it, they could bring peace and tranquility to the world, but a being with a tainted soul would bring death and destruction to all.

As the sun rises, we find our heroes traveling along the horizon toward the coliseum, ready for the fight of their lives.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kevin Joins the Party

"Who are you again?" said a confused Kamon.

"I'm Kevin Feldser, I instruct the front ensemble at Mount Juliet High School in Mount Juliet, Tennessee. I have no idea how I got here," he explained.

"Really?" said Mia, "What kind of weapon do you use?"

"I use dull, broken drumsticks as throwing knives," replied Kevin.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kamon Versus Cloud Strife:

Grand Edgemaster of Materia

As our heroes arrive at the coliseum in Athens, they enter the tournament in pairs of two. Kamon and Mia, Link and Zelda, Sophitia and Cassandra were to be entered shortly, but for now, they are going to find something to eat.

"I'm starving," said Kamon in misery, "Let's go find a place with a good menu."

After all of our heroes had eaten their fill they went back to the coliseum, the seven of them parted ways, Kevin going by himself. Kamon and Mia were going to be in the first fight, but they had no idea how strong their opponent was.

Before the fight, Kamon bought a longsword to replace his old weapon. He also purchased a new shield. All there was left to do was wait.

As Kamon stepped into the arena, his eyes met with his opponent, Cloud Strife. Cloud had a unique appearance. He had strange glowing eyes, crazy blonde hair, and a cold monotone voice.

"Are you ready to die?" he said without emotion.

"Only if you are!" replied a confident Kamon.

Cloud picked up his sword and swung at Kamon with tremendous force and speed. The sword collided with Kamon's body and sent him flying across the arena.

Kamon struggled to his feet and tried to rush Cloud for a surprise attack, but Cloud had all ready dodged the strike and brought his sword down where Kamon had been laying on the ground. If Kamon hadn't moved when he did, he would have been killed. Kamon decided to use magic instead of his sword, but Cloud had a way to counter magic as well.

_How do I beat him? _thought Kamon,_ Wait . . . that's it!_

Kamon stood bravely as Cloud launched himself into the air. It seemed as if time had briefly stopped while Cloud was in midair. Cloud buried his sword into the ground only to notice that Kamon had moved. Kamon appeared behind Cloud and hit him in the temple with the hilt of his sword, ending the fight.

Kamon found Cloud sitting outside, alone.

"I lost to you, even though I was at the peak of my power," Cloud said, as Kamon sat down beside him.

Cloud got up and started to walk away.

"Here," said Cloud as he threw a small red sphere to Kamon, "It's called Materia, you'll learn to use it over time, but until then it will do nothing."

"Thanks?" replied a confused Kamon, "You know, you did give me quite a challenge."

Cloud brushed his hair out of his eyes and said, "Apparently it wasn't enough of a challenge."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kamon Versus Kevin:

Grand Edgemaster of the Awesomeatude Meter

"How do you feel after winning the first match?" asked Link.

"Tired, and hungry," said Kamon, his stomach growling.

"We'll get you some food after the next match," said Zelda, "but you'll have to fight again."

"_Again_!" cried Kamon, "Gimme a break!"

"I have to fight you! This'll be over faster than I thought!" said Kamon.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Kevin, pulling out ten drumsticks out of his bag, five in each hand.

Kamon drew his sword and picked up his shield. Kevin threw the sticks at Kamon, but only two hit him, the rest had shattered against his sword. Kevin had instantly pulled out ten more sticks and had thrown them. He kept repeating this process until he had ran out of sticks.

"I give up! You win! I have no weapon . . . ." said a saddened Kevin.

"All right! Food!" yelled Kamon as he stared at the feast in front of him. Kamon had eaten all of the food on the table until he passed out. It took Link, Zelda, Mia, Cassandra, and Sophitia to carry him back to his room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Assassin

Kamon sat bolt upright in his bed after a bad nightmare. He staggered over to his water pitcher and splashed water on his face. He stared into the mirror and saw a reflection that didn't belong to him. He quickly turned to see who it was but saw nothing . . . .

That morning before Kamon's next fight, he told the others about the figure he had seen.

"You are sure you saw someone inside your room?" asked a concerned Zelda.

"Positive," said Kamon, "but as soon as I turned around, it had disappeared."

"That is too creepy," said Mia, "tonight I'm locking my door."

"Well, Kamon," said Link, "Are you ready for your next fight?"

"After I'm finished eating," said Kamon swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Good," said Link, "because your opponent is an assassin."

Kamon stepped into the arena and drew his sword. There was a blinding flash as he did so, and from the smoke rose the assassin. He stood parallel to Kamon, trying to stare him down.

_This is the guy I saw in my room last night! Could he have been trying to kill me so he wouldn't have to fight me today?_ Kamon thought to himself.

As the assassin drew his blade Kamon attacked. The assassin could fight so fluidly, he dodged Kamon's attack and hit him with the hilt of his sword, making Kamon fall to the ground. As Kamon rose to his feet, he thought he was seeing in multiples. There seemed to be five assassins but they were all wielding different weapons.

They all charged at Kamon with tremendous force, but Kamon, being only one person, could not ward off all of their attacks. He was ruthlessly beaten to the ground by this but he was still trying to fight.

_Is this it for me? No, it can't end like this. It won't end like this! _said Kamon to himself as he sought a way to ward off his attackers, but he noticed something strange about the Materia he had mounted on his sword, it had started to glow very brightly. Kamon held his sword in the air and gasped, "Please, help me survive this fight!"

The Materia gave off an even brighter light as twelve knights appeared from nowhere, encircling Kamon.

"Who are you?" he gasped as he propped himself up on his sword.

"We are the Knights of Round! Your wishes brought us from the Materia to this world!" they all said in unison. The knights seemed to have vanquished the assassins giving Kamon the match.

"Did you even know that little sphere could do that?" asked Mia, astounded.

"No, Cloud never taught me how to use it, but he said I would learn to use it on my own, and I did," explained a weary Kamon.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kamon Versus Yuffie Kisaragi:

Grand Edgemaster of Stealth

In this round of the tournament Kamon is supposed to fight a well known ninja by the name of Yuffie.

"This guy'll be a piece of cake compared to the fights I've been in all ready," said Kamon with the utmost confidence.

Kamon strode into the arena without a care in the world, but as he did so a yellow blur shot past him. Kamon was dumbfounded when he saw a young girl standing in the middle of the arena.

"Hey little girl," said Kamon nicely, "You might want to leave this place, there will be a fight here soon."

"LITTLE GIRL?" the girl yelled as loud as she could, "I'm sixteen I'll have you know! Any ways I'm supposed to be fighting some one here by the name of Kamon."

"Wait," said Kamon confused, "You wouldn't happen to be Yuffie, would you?"

"The one and only!" she replied with a smile.

Kamon let out a small chuckle and soon he was on the ground laughing.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" said Yuffie.

"I just thought you would be a guy, and I thought I would get a little challenge," said Kamon, wiping away tears.

"You might get more of a challenge than you thought," said Yuffie, holding up Kamon's Materia.

"Wha, hey how did you get that?" said Kamon while he searched himself.

"The same way I got your sword," she replied.

"Huh? Hey stop doing that!" said a enraged Kamon, "Are we gonna fight or what?"

"Maybe, maybe not, it's up to you," said Yuffie, wandering around the arena.

This had broken Kamon's patience, he started to attack Yuffie in random patterns. Yuffie dodged all of the strikes with ease and scored a few hits on Kamon. Kamon had been moving without stopping so long that he had worn himself down.

"What are you?" he panted.

"I'm the greatest female ninja ever, Yuffie!"

"Really?" said Kamon, sheathing his sword.

"How the hell did you get that back?" screamed an enraged Yuffie.

"Let's just say I know a few thieves that taught me some tricks," he said as he pocketed his Materia.

"No fair! No fair, No fair, No fair! This wasn't supposed to happen!" said a frustrated and confused Yuffie, "Rarrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Haste!"

With this cry of frustration Yuffie became near impossible to see, but she made the mistake of running in a pattern. It took Kamon only a few hits to figure out the pattern. He held out his foot and tripped Yuffie, who landed flat on her face and started crying.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this for the two readers I have. . . It makes me sad. (TT) R&R (maybe I should advertise . . .)

Chapter 12

Kamon Versus Himoura the Batosai and Zanza, Fighter for Hire

We find our hero in a strange predicament, Yuffie and Mia are fighting over _him_.

"Hey, um," he tried to say, "Can I just-"

"You stay out of this!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Excuse me," someone said from out of the fray.

"WHAT!" yelled the girls.

They were staring at a samurai about five feet tall with long red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, he had a seemingly gentle look about him, though he did carry a sword.

"Do you happen to know where I might find a man by the name of Kamon?" asked the samurai.

"That's me!" shouted Kamon, eager to get away from the quarreling girls.

"Pleased to meet you," the man said as he bowed, "I am Kenshin the Wanderer."

Kamon and Kenshin became quick friends.

"I heard you were one of the favorites to win the tournament," Kenshin said to Kamon in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I heard that about you though," said Kamon.

"Well I'm not as strong as you thought," said Kenshin, "I'm surprised I made it this far."

"So, you're Zanza?" said Kamon as he saw a brown haired fighter enter the ring.

"You can't be my opponent, can you?" said a disappointed Zanza.

Zanza is only this fighter's nickname. His real name is Sanosuke. He has received this name for the reputation he holds, which is he always gets the job done. He appears to be an ally, though he does wear the Japanese symbol for "bad" on the back of his shirt.

Kamon drew his sword as Zanza picked up his zanbatou. A zanbatou blade is known for its size and weight, few people have been able to master this weapon to its full potential. A zanbatou is about nine feet long and three feet thick, and made of solid steel.

Kamon stared in awe as Zanza lifted the nine foot sword into the air.

"I'll finish you quickly," yelled Zanza, swinging his sword down at Kamon.

Kamon quickly moved out of the way. He noticed Zanza fought a lot like Cloud, he used power to overwhelm his opponents. Kamon then realized that the sword's hilt was made of wood, meaning it could easily be cut in half.

Kamon swiped at the hilt of Zanza's sword and made sure the sword was not going to be killing him. Zanza was enraged with this new tactic, he threw down the part of his sword he was still holding and began to fist-fight Kamon. He dealt Kamon a devastating blow to the stomach, leaving Kamon on the ground gasping for air.

As Kamon regained his composure, he lifted his shield to keep Zanza from hitting his body. Zanza didn't seem to be afraid to hit the shield, because he kept on hitting the shield. The shield had begun to bend and eventually broke under the force Zanza was putting against it.

Kamon took the now useless shield and threw it at Zanza's head. Zanza was strangely, knocked out by the flying shield.

"I'm proud that you were able to beat Sanosuke," said Kenshin, "the first time I met him, he was very strong."

"You knew him?" said an astounded Kamon.

"Kamon!" Link yelled from a distance, "I have the name of your next opponent. It appears he was once known as a manslayer."

Subchapter 1

Kamon Versus Link

"This is going to be practice for you," said Link as he drew his sword.

Kamon drew his sword and prepared to fight. Link charged at Kamon with tremendous speed. Kamon dodged and used a fire spell, but Link was protected by a blue barrier.

"You're not the only swordsman who can use magic," said Link.

Link pulled out a boomerang and threw it at Kamon. Kamon dodged it but collided with Link's sword.

"Enough!" said Link, "We'll stop before you get killed."

As Kenshin entered the ring, Kamon was very surprised.

"You were known as a manslayer?" said Kamon in awe.

"It is not a past that I am proud of," said Kenshin, "So shall we start this fight?"

Kenshin drew his Reverse Blade sword and prepared to fight, as did Kamon.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once a Manslayer,

Always a Manslayer

Kenshin and Kamon were too evenly matched. As soon as one attacked, the other retaliated. It seemed as if Kenshin had grown tired of this back and forth fighting. Kenshin flipped his Reverse Blade and became more serious.

"Now you will die," said Kenshin, with a much deeper voice.

Kamon's sword came to a ringing halt as their two swords met with tremendous force. Kamon's sword fell apart as he looked at Kenshin's sword.

_Not even a scratch! _thought Kamon. _All I have left is magic, but what if he can block it like Link could?_

"You have no weapon. I no longer wish to fight you," said Kenshin quietly.

Kenshin sheathed his sword and turned to leave the arena.

"Blizzaga!" yelled Kamon as a last resort.

Kenshin's feet were frozen to the ground by this spell.

"Thundaga!" cried Kamon

Kenshin had already cut himself free and moved out of the way before the bolt had hit him.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi style, Sword Plunge!" yelled Kenshin as his sword fell on the spot Kamon had been standing.

Kamon dodged Kenshin's sword and shouted, "Slow!"

Kenshin slowed down a little. He was still too fast, but Kamon could now track most of Kenshin's movement. Kamon followed Kenshin, and for every step that Kenshin took, Kamon took two more so he could keep up with Kenshin.

Kamon grabbed the hilt of his broken sword and tried to use the Firaga spell on Kenshin. Kenshin dodged as Kamon had hoped. Kamon threw the hilt of his sword at Kenshin. The hilt of the sword dug itself into Kenshin's right shoulder.

Kenshin dropped his sword as he stopped dead in his tracks. He ripped the hilt of Kamon's sword out of his shoulder. He stared at the blood-stained hilt and examined his own blood-stained shoulder.

"I guess we're at a stand-still, seeing as neither of us can fight," said Kenshin roughly.

"You're wrong," said Kamon, "I've got an ace up my sleeve!"

Kamon pulled a card out of his sleeve and used it in a bright flash.

"What was that?" Kenshin asked.

"It was a law card, it prevents you from moving, unless you want to be killed," said Kamon.

Kenshin gave a weak chuckle and said, "I've protected this generation for far too long. It's time for this generation to have a new defender."

After Kenshin had finished this sentence, he took one step forward.

"No, don't do it!" yelled Kamon.

As Kenshin's foot touched the ground, a magical force was put into effect. Kenshin's soul seemed to be ripped from his body and crushed with a mighty blow.(a/n this is like in FF X's Death spell) Just like that, the great Batosai was dead, as was Kamon's fighting spirit.

I'm sorry for my misuse of Kenshin's sword style! In the original I used "Tien" instead of "Hiten" so I'm really sorry! (Bows and begs forgiveness)


End file.
